Choices
by Rosa17
Summary: Short piece set before the Holy Land


Choices PG13

"You are unbelievable" her rage filled her face as her patience with the man she loved broke.

"What? What have I done?" Robin replied exasperated with the girl before him.

"So" she said scathingly "You are really going to go?"

"Yes I told you I have to go" he repeated, this had been a constant argument since he had told Marian of his plans, his dreams, to fight in the Holy War adding "This is goodbye"

"Why do you have to go? You have a people here who need you, rely on you. You are their Master, you are their Lord. So why then do you have to go thousands of miles away?" her voice almost broke and she looked down unable to meet his gaze, not wanting Robin to see what truly lay in the expression and emotion of her eyes.

"I am going to fight for the King, with the King, for what we believe in, to protect all the people of Jerusalem"

"And what about the people of Locksley?"

"Your father can protect them, he is the Sheriff"

"Do not be so naïve, he is old, he will not be the Sheriff forever. And…and what about…" she trailed off

"What about what?" he asked stepping closer, and tentively placing a hand on her shoulder, how he loved her when she was riled like this, he wanted to kiss her right now, but thought better of it, a stinging cheek would be his if he was so bold.

"What about us?" she said in a soft voice so quiet he almost didn't hear what she said.

He shrugged, he loved her but he also loved the thought, the thrill, excitement of going off to war, the glory the fight it would bring.

"Will you wait for me?" he asked waiting for the snarling comment she was bound to fire back at him.

"Wait for you?" she asked but it was not a question , not really "There is no guarantee you will even get there alive and as for coming back, how many of the lords who go charging off to the Holy Land ever come back? Tell me Robin. Name one"

"I can not" he replied gently this time tracing his fingers down the side of her face.

"I wish I could come with you but I know I can not, and so you must go, do what you feel is right. Make your choice in life. That is what it is about, is it not? Choices? Everything is a choice and that is yours it seems. Your choice. Your chosen path to fight for the King and all that he believes in"

"I will not go alone, you know that do you not?"

"Much. You will take Much, but can not take me. Life does not seem quite fair"

"I am his Master, where I go he follows he has no choice"

"No" she agreed looking to the doorway of the barn in which they stood, there leaning on the door jamb was Much looking out to the yard of the castle of Nottingham before him and trying his best to ignore the conversation his Master was having with Marian.

They turned and looked back at each other once more. "You are beautiful, intelligent, there will be someone else for you. I know it. I feel it" he said trying to make this heart wrenching goodbye somewhat easier for both of them, pretending he didn't care as much as he did, for her sake, not his.

He drew her close then and she let him, allowed him to snake his arms about her body and hold her close, the feel him, breathe him in one last time. He pulled out of the embrace way too soon for her liking. His eyes bored deep into hers before they closed and she felt the tingling sensation as his lips brushed hers, inviting a response which her heart, no matter what her head told her could not deny. His hands enfolded about her face as he deepened the kiss and every part of her melted against him.

Finally they parted, finally with one last look, one last wink he was gone. She stood alone in the stables weeping against the sleek coat of her favourite horse. She was unable to believe that he had truly gone, he was betrothed to her, they were supposed to have gotten married in a few short months time and now she was alone. One thing was certain she didn't want anyone else, Robin had her heart and now he had shattered it into a million pieces, no one could ever really hold it complete ever again….. except him.

The End


End file.
